plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloomerang
Bloomerang is the second plant obtained in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is also present in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Its boomerangs can hit up to three targets and hit them a second time on the boomerang's return. It is the first new plant that is introduced in the game. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Bloomerangs can hit up to three targets in their lane, twice! Special: can hit up to 3 targets, with two hits each As the first new member to your home defense team, Bloomerang enjoys long walkabouts with his friend, Koala Bear, and listening to his Bob Barley albums out back. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When Bloomerang is given Plant Food, it hurls ten boomerangs in a cross-shape pattern. Level upgrades Costumed When costumed Bloomerang is given Plant Food, it hurls ten giant boomerangs in a cross-shape pattern. It also decreases its basic sun cost by 25. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Bloomerang hits all enemies on the screen. Needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies Bloomerang is an easy-to-use and a versatile plant, as it can reliably take care of multiple zombies at once. However, Laser Bean is clearly the more economical choice once it is unlocked, costing only 25 more sun while capable of hitting every zombie in its lane. In regular levels, two columns along with a column of Bonk Choys or Snapdragons, and a column of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts can take care of the zombies almost perfectly. However, one has to be careful that it can only take care of three zombies at once and is not a substitute for a Fume-shroom or Laser Bean. Therefore, it is not a reliable weapon against overly massive amounts of zombies. Its attacking power is also quite low despite hitting twice, as its firing speed is half that of a Peashooter's and its Plant Food upgrade deals less damage than that of a Peashooter, and thus adequate support is needed. It can be a good strategy to use Bloomerang when there are many tombstones in Ancient Egypt's levels (especially Pyramid of Doom) so that the three first graves gets two hits at each boomerang thrown. Bloomerang is also effective against Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels. Bloomerang is more effective when planted near front lines as it takes less time for the boomerang to comeback. Therefore, Bloomerangs should planted close to the zombies. Bloomerang's boomerangs can bypass Shield Zombie's shield and therefore it's recommended in Far Future levels. Gallery Trivia *It is the first new plant in the game, and its Almanac entry references this. *Its boomerangs are actually its petals. *Bloomerang fires very slow at first, but then at normal speed after firing the first boomerang. *If the player looks closely, they will see that it has nine boomerangs. Surprisingly, it still has nine even after throwing one, using Plant Food, or catching a returning boomerang. It is unknown why this happens. *When Bloomerang attacks tombstones in Ancient Egypt, the tombstones glow a red color. *Its name is a portmanteau of "boomerang" and "bloom." *Bloomerang is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Pea Pod, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *If three zombies are near Bloomerang, the boomerang only goes to where the last zombie is and comes back. *It quite resembles the Boomerang Monkey from the Bloons Tower Defense series. Both use boomerangs, both can only hit three targets at a time and both games are Tower Defense. **However, the Boomerang Monkey can upgrade to hit more then three targets at a time, while Bloomerang cannot. *In Bloomerang's Almanac entry, Bob Barley is a pun on Bob Marley, who was a Jamaican songwriter. *Though the Plant Food upgrade of Bloomerang will throw ten boomerangs in four directions, all pictures of Bloomerang (including the animated picture in the Almanac) only show nine. *There are many references to Australia. **The projectile is based on the Boomerang, a weapon made in ancient Australia. **Its friend is a Koala Bear, an animal who lives in Australia. **The Almanac entry contains the phrase "out back." Outback is another term for the remote areas of Australia. *Jester Zombie can deflect its boomerang, but instead of taking damage from the boomerang, Bloomerang will grab it, nullifying the damage. *If a Bloomerang throws a boomerang, and the player digs it up, the boomerang with travel back off the screen and hit any zombies it passes. It cannot be deflected by Jester Zombies if this happens. *In a previous version of the Chinese version, Bloomerang does not catch its boomerangs, allowing it to hit zombies behind it. *In the Chinese version, Bloomerang is the second plant that can have a sun cost not being a multiple of 25. However, this works if you plant a second one on the lawn. **The first legitimate plant whose sun cost isn't mulitple of 25 is Durian from Plants vs. Zombies Online. **Flame Mushroom was going to be the second one, costing only 85. However, the sun cost has been changed. es:Bumeránru:Блумерангfr:Boomerang floral Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants with an area of effect Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Offensive plants (All Stars)